untitled
by Midnytkitsune
Summary: First of all Fem Naru and Minato are not related AT all. They are from different genes. Naru and Kushina are sisters. their sacrifices, their promises, their pain. what gives them the strength to keep smiling and keep living their ninja lives?


Somewhere in fire nation

? POV

The silence, the whispers of the wind is the main weapon for an assassin. It's their territory, their place, it is their nature. I looked at the sleeping figure of a man, Tenzo Rei, 31 years old, wanted in all of fire nation and tea country for murderer and rapists, his number of victim is 3 digits: 133 girls, someone's wife, sister, mother, friend was raped and murdered by this bastard for his empty desires. It really irritated me to know while some people are scared to death wondering if they or their family are going to be his next victim: here he is here sleeping soundly dreaming about his next victim probably. I shifted from my hiding place so i could see him better; he looked about thirties, tanned – the bastard. I growled low in my throat, the man shifted due to the sound. I hid myself in the shadow quickly. Damn, I almost lost it. I waited for 5 more minutes, I can see his slow steady rise and fall indicating that he is asleep. I move forward, the mission clearly stated i could kill the man however I wanted but I had to bring back his head. Somebody clearly hates him, who wouldn't? Now, I am talking to myself, I took out my kunai from my weapon pouch and moved forward to...

Somewhere is Iwa

I could smell the distant sent of lust and arousal, it smelt so bad, i almost gagged. My mission was simple – bring back the Fire Damiyo's grand niece with little people knowing about it. I could hear their distant mutterings about how and who to do her first. I fisted my hands in my pockets from cracking their skulls. I slowly hid in the shadow, the girl looked about ten with bruises in her wrist and blood gashing from her cut in her left cheek, and she looked terrified and was trembling. I had to move now or something bad could happen. I looked around 3 men - chunin level. I wanted to laugh; do they think people won't come for her? Or they think konoha is weak - pathetic, I made three shadow clones: I could use one of my latest jutsu, it makes my clones blast let's have a firework after saving the princess as a celebration. I sent them to hold one man each while I covered the girls eyes with my hand, and pulled her to me in an embrace and teleported outside. I could hear the whole basement running around trying to find me and the girl. I smiled at the frightened girl while the clones...

Somewhere near fire nation border

My mission was simple - escort lady Biku safely. Turns out she is a he and a spy. Now my mission that was B rank is now at least A or AA. I better be paid exact amount. He seems to be confident in his strength if his smug look is any indication. I would have loved to wipe that look off his face but I don't have time for that who knows if his back-up might come. He charged forward, Rookie mistake, boy. I smirked and teleported behind him and went for the kill, hmmm, something that he hears last, what should it be I know "**I am the first Alice and you are on my wonderland**". It was the best song that I ever heard. My sister sag it when the "incident" happened. I sing it whenever I feel guilty. Anyway back to mission, I took out my katana, I saw his eyes widen in fear and panic,

Inside Konoha

I can't believe it; this guy wasn't he the son of the baker. When I saw him, he was laughing with his dad happily, now he is just a power hungry idiot. His father worked so hard to make him a chunin then he killed his dad with no second thought and no remorse. I glared at the man, he had a sadistic smile. The bastard, I asked him "**why**?" I was confused, how could someone kill their own blood for something so foolish. He looked at his dead father's corpse and pointed at him, I just nodded. He gave a humourless laugh, I glared harder and he replied "**because I don't like him**" that made me angrier. People really are selfish; they don't value things unless they are taken from you. Some people wish they could change time to save their family while some kill their own family. I wanted him to suffer so much I ran with my kunai and threw my shuriken to pin him, I slammed him harder in the tree...

In the crystal ball

A figure watched sadly as these four figures Slit the figure's throat/exploded the basement/slit his throat/stabbed him in the heart. He slowly stood from his chair and looked outside the window at the village. Everyone asleep, dreams about anything and everything. He smiled a genuine smile.


End file.
